It is known from the prior art to use seals so as to protect the components of the luminaire from humidity or dirt.
A luminaire of the above-mentioned type is known from EP 0 539 621 B1. In this luminaire, a clamping member is used to clamp a supporting plate relative to a side part. To this end, the clamping member configured as an angular rail part is inserted, with one end, into a rectangular groove on the side part and screwed to the supporting plate.
The disadvantage of the luminaire known from EP 0 539 621 B1 is that the clamping member is unable to clamp the side part relative to the supporting plate in a reliable manner. Tolerances ensuing from the production cause the clamping member to tilt in the groove so that the groove and the clamping member may get easily damaged, and the supporting plate and the side part are not reliably clamped relative to one another. This can be compensated by a plurality of clamping members, which unnecessarily renders the assembly more complicated.